Whispers in the Dark
by Mynameiseverchanging
Summary: "They're talking again... I can't shut them out... I've tried so hard" In the darkness, only the voices exist. Nobody else is allowed into her world... (slightly modern AU. Eventual Elsanna/ Icest. Warnings: Religious themes, incest, gay incest, slight profanity, perhaps blood, dark themes) Title is a song title, song by Skillet.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

"Mama, do you hear them?"

"Hear who sweetheart?"

"The black blobs that talk"

* * *

"Honey, I think Elsa may be, well, special"

The blonde haired man looked up from his desk to his wife in question.

"Why do you say so?"

His wife fidgeted slightly, but looked him straight in the eye.

"She continues to talk about black creatures who talk to her"

* * *

"Continue to bring her to me. I'm sure with more therapy, she should be just fine. It's probably a childish phase"

The councellor handed them a paper with a schedule for regular sessions on it. All eyes turned to a grumpy looking Elsa sitting in a big comfy chair. She had her arms crossed and clearly wasn't happy that she had to speak to this person, who seemed to not understand her at all.

"Elsa thank the nice man"

The young three year old girl, soon to be four, got up and gave a curt nod before walking out of the office.

* * *

A baby cried in the night. Elsa's younger sister was born only a few short months ago. They named her Anna, and she had a cute little tuft of orangey blonde hair.

As Elsa's mother was taking care of the newborn child, right as the baby was about to drift back into sleep, a loud crash was heard. The baby wailed but the woman tried her best to soothe her cries as she and her husband reached the source of the crash... Elsa's room.

They both entered and looked around for signs of their eldest daughter, finding her sitting in her bed, wide awake and curled into a ball.

"Elsa, what happened here?" Her father asked, worry clear in his voice.

Elsa replied a little shakily "It wasn't me... It was the black thing with teeth"

* * *

"The therapy doesn't seem to be working. I'm taking her out of it"

"Perhaps we should take her to the church?"

"That might be our only option"

* * *

Elsa sat with her (now three year old) sister. The church pew was wooden and uncomfortable. They didn't mind so much, they were having fun in their own way.

Elsa loved her sister.

"Yes, the church will keep an eye on her"

Both girls turned their heads and gave confused looks at the sound of the head priest's voice.

* * *

"Why do you follow me"

**Whispers**

"I don't understand"

**whispers**

"Just leave me alone"

**whispers**

"No! Don't _touch_ Anna!"

* * *

The girls were playing in the main foyer of the mansion they both lived in. It was late at night, Anna had wanted Elsa to play with her. The older girl had always found it so hard to say no to the little cutie.

That's when it happened...

"Anna watch out!"

Anna looked confusedly at her big sister as the blonde child ran for her, grabbing her and pulling her out of the way before she could be hit by a flying chair... Unfortunately Anna hit her head at they fell to the ground, knocking the girl unconscious.

* * *

"The girl has the power to see the supernatural. They tend to linger around these sorts of people, causing trouble for those around them"

"What do we do"

"It is too dangerous to keep her near the other child... The church will take her... Do not worry, we will raise her well"

* * *

"Elsa!" A little voice screamed as the owner ran up to her big sister, who was entering a black car with all of her belongings in a suit case "Don't go!"

The girl didn't even turn to look at her younger sister.

"Good bye Anna"

The door closed and the car drove off.

* * *

Thirteen years later...

Elsa woke up, cold blue eyes lifelessly scanning the room, falling on a moving rocking chair in the corner.

She sighed.

"You guys are up already?"


	2. Chapter 2 Fools

The sound of heels clicking resounded down the dark hallway. The church was old, with many rooms and corridors. There were no lights in the cold stone halls, save for the odd torch, which at this time would not be lit.

Elsa had grown used to the dark, used to the isolation and empty feeling of the huge building.

The clicking of her heels stopped, as she paused in her steady pace at the sound of voices talking in the chapel.

"We can't bring her here. The entire reason we brought her sister here was to keep them apart"

"Where else does the child have to go? They have no other relatives"

With a heavy sigh another, deeper, voice broke into the quiet argument, and no other opinions were given. Of course Elsa knew why, as she recognized the voice as that of the head priest.

"Unfortunately there are no other options. We will take the child"

Slowly, and without a sound, Elsa turned around the corner, hand resting lightly on the wall in a relaxed manner, but sharp eyes piercing the backs of the two church workers who had been idly arguing amongst themselves.

The head priest noticed her after a moment, hist calm brown eyes regarding her carefully. The other two seemed to notice his gaze, turning around to meet Elsa's cold stare. They flinched slightly, and Elsa almost scoffed. She didn't think anyone ever _would_ get used to her and her more... Dark, shall we say? Aura.

She took a couple steps forward, dark skirt swishing back and forth with each step, the length grazing the ground and hiding her polished shoes when she stopped.

"What could it have been, that you gentlemen were talking about?" She spoke, tone low and unemotional, yet somehow curious.

The head priest's eyes closed for a moment, making him look as if the question had pained him to hear, but they reopened and his expression returned to that of a calm, kind old man. He waved the other two away, they obliged and left in opposite directions. Once the two were alone, the tall old man closed the distance between himself and Elsa, leaving only a foot of personal space and gaining a slightly disgusted look from Elsa. Though the girl didn't backup, choosing rather to stand her ground, as was usual of her behaviour.

"Elsa" The priest's tone was quiet and kind, Elsa never had liked it, as it made her feel as if she needed to be handled with delicacy... As if everyone tiptoed around her out of fear. Oh well though, she had been living with it, and could live with it. They wanted something to fear, give it to them. They would do it anyway, whether she did or not.

He continued on, speaking carefully "There had been an accident. Your parents will no longer be coming to visit you each month"

Elsa's face remained void of emotion, though inside, her heart was screaming.

After letting this information sink in for a moment, the priest moved on to explain the portion of the conversation of which Elsa had overheard from around the corner.

"Your sister, Anna, is now in need of legal guardianship. The church will be taking her"

Elsa's eyes widened only slightly, then narrowed considerably.

"You fools think you can take care of another one of us, when you cannot even handle me?"

Her tone didn't seem to affect the man at all, only serving to irk her further. She turned sharply on her heel, shoes clacking as she took a few steps and stopped. She turned her head only slightly, so that the old man could see but one icy blue orb shooting ice in his direction.

A visible shiver went down his spine as the room grew extremely cold.

"Do what you want, but don't expect the outcome to be anything less than horrific"

With that, she walked off at a brisk pace, reaching her room and walking in, a dark shadow slamming the door behind her. Once the door was closed and she heard the lock click into place, Elsa sank to her knees. Snickers and cackles surrounded her, the hand covering her face spread it's fingers so that one eye could show through, staring darkly at a corner of the room.

"The fools"


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival

Anna was fidgeting in the back of a black car. The moment she had seen the vehicle a wave of nausea hit her as memories flooded her mind. Memories of the last time she saw the person who meant so much to her, and who she hadn't seen since that dreadful day.

To be quite honest, she couldn't remember much of what had happened. For all she knew Elsa had been best friends, and then the girl just decided to leave her. She wouldn't even _look_ at her as she said good bye.

The memory haunted Anna all her life. She was forced to live asking why her beloved sister had just shut her out so suddenly. Forced to live with the pain of never knowing.

But now that would all change. She was on her way to the church, where her parents had always gone but never let her come. Where she could get all her answers... Where her sister was.

Finally. She was _finally_ going to see her sister. The girl who she remembered, or maybe not. Maybe Elsa would have totally changed from the fun child in her memories. Her far, so very distant memories. Although she couldn't bring herself to care. Even if Elsa had changed, she was sure she could live with it.

She was just _oh so_ excited. Albeit the circumstances could have been a little better. She would have preferred that her parents didn't have to die for such a miracle to happen. But she was optomistic, and would take what she got.

That didn't mean she was happy for her parents' deaths though...

The mood in the car grew sullen as Anna stopped fidgeting and let her dour thoughts absorb her. Then they were parked. Anna's head perked up as the driver gave her a sad little smile and exited the vehicle.

Before she could make any move to get out herself, the door was opened for her, and she took one shaky breath as she took her first step into new territory.

* * *

The girl who stepped out of the car wasn't very different from Elsa's memories. She had the same hair, eyes, lips, albiet her every feature was a lot more mature, as one would quite obviously think. Her chest had grown full, nicely round and not overly big. Her hips were just accentuated enough to suit her small form.

The look in the girl's eyes was nervous, and it should be thought that it would be. However, there was another look. Could it have been anticipation? That was what would have made the most sense.

But as Elsa stood there, stiff as a rod, eyes cold and scanning the girl, she felt the girl's emotions clearly.

_Excitement..._

She could have groaned at that... But she didn't. Her composure remained still and controlled.

In all honesty she should have expected this not to be easy. Of course that innocent child from long ago would be happy to see her. That innocent child from long ago was about to get the shock of a lifetime...

* * *

Was that a goddess standing in front of her? Dressed in black and blue, barely any skin showing. Light, platinum hair, tied in a bun and neatly tucked away. Posture perfect, elegant, poised.

Anna waved shyly. Her awkward little smile deflated as she received no response. She never had a chance to dwell on this however, as a tall old man approached her with a kind smile and outstretched hand.

"Hello Anna" His voice was smooth, yet deep "I am Roland, the head priest here at Saint Hellen. I welcome you to your new home"

Anna smiled kindly up at the man, thanking him and taking his hand, giving it a firm shake before letting her own drop back to her side. Her graze swayed off, her head lobbing to the side as she made contact once more with the beautiful creature in the long gown. Neither smiled, neither said a word. The eye contact was kept, hard and judging, until Roland decided to interject.

"Come now Elsa" He extended his hand towards the older female "Greet your sister. It has been a long time"

Elsa stared for a moment longer before slowly approaching Anna. Her hand extended daintily, almost looking as if she was reluctant. Little did Anna know the reluctantcy nor the conflict that plagued her sisters mind.

Carefully, Anna took the hand extended to her. This time her grasp was gentle, as if the hand in her own were made of porcelain. She didn't shake it, though she did admire the pale skin in her own.

Though, when Anna made eye contact, was when a jolt of what felt like electricity ran through her arm and shocked her mind. She could faintly hear a high pitched cackle before she was violently ripped back out of the daze in an instant. She felt slightly dizzy, but her focous was regained in a matter of seconds. Long enough for Elsa to be quite a few feet away from her and glaring her down as if she had somehow burned her hand.

You could imagine the confusion on Anna's face, but she had no time to ask questions.

"Hello" Elsa growled lowly, spinning on her heel and clicking her way down the hall.

As Elsa disappeared a sigh was heard from behind Anna. When she turned around, the head priest was standing in front of her.

"Come, Anna. Let's get you to your room and settled in. Then you will join us for lunch in the dinning hall"

"Okay" Anna whispered meekly, taking one last, sad, glance over her shoulder in the direction Elsa had taken off in.


	4. Chapter 4 Demon

The door slammed.

Elsa strode into her room, surveying it with a scowl. The only thing that was there was snickering and a few small shadows moving about. With an agitated huff, Elsa ran her hand through her hair and Let her expression drop to one that was at least slightly softer.

"You've done this for years" She harshly whispered to herself "You know they're feeding off of you. Just calm down. Not feeling is what you do best"

Snickers resonated around the room as she spoke to herself. Her little 'friends' apparently found her attempt at keeping them from being satisfied amusing. She knew all too well how hilariously futile her attempts were, especially when she spoke to herself as if it meant anything. Still, it was keeping her sane, or more sane than she could be anyway.

Her hand slid across the cold stone as she made her way over to her bed. Lightly she sat on the edge and stared at the wall, inspecting every little crack. Not that she didn't already know where every single little crack and crevice was at this point.

A sigh escaped her lips, her head hung.

"Just leave her alone" It was nothing more than a whisper, sounding more like the wind whistling and making sounds that seem like words. A soft, sad sound. A sound that betrayed who she was, who she had fought to be for so long.

All of a sudden Anna shows up, and her character breaks down.

That would have to change.

* * *

Anna had been led down a long stone hallway. At the end of it there was a large foyer with another hallway in front and a grand spiral staircase on the right. Up the stairs she was led, two levels. On the second there were three hallways. One to the front, left and right.

"This is the female dormatory floor" Roland stated "This way"

He had led her through the hallway to their front. The dorm floor was painted more nicely than the rest of the building, which was complete stone. It was a yellowish beige, so not all that attractive, but still nicer than constantly seeing grey. The doors were dark, but shiny brown wood, each one with a shiny bronze plaque displaying the room number in solid black writing.

At the end of the hall they turned left down another hallway, which connected the middle with the two sides, where hallways also ran down to connect to the front.

In the middle of the hall on the left, Roland opened a door numbered '234' and handed Anna the shiny brass key. Anna looked at the number and snickered lightly, she had always found it funny when numbers went in succession. She took the key and smiled up at Roland.

"This will be your room. Make yourself at home, and you will be called for lunch" With that he had left and Anna entered her room.

Now she sat on her bed on the left in the furthermost corner of the room against the wall, crosslegged and facing her open suitcase, emptying it's contents. The bed was an adult single but had more than enough room. Besides, the smaller bed made the room look bigger, and it wasn't all that uncomfortable.

She would have to ask if she was allowed to change the sheets and comforter though to something more her style. Grey wool just wasn't her thing. She was pretty sure it wasn't any sane teenager's thing.

Now that her clothes were sorted, Anna took to storing them in the dresser along the wall on the other side of the room from her bed. There was a large mirror above the dresser that gave the room a nice touch. She had to admit, it wasn't so bad a place, the wall was a dark brown, not beige like the hallway. But all in all it wasn't bad.

She just felt so out of place...

It wasn't home.

She sniffed slightly, pausing in what she was doing.

But hey, at least her sister was here right? She would finally be able to interact with her... If Elsa wanted anything to do with her that was.

"What did I do wrong?" She whispered to herself, then shook her head "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll just try when she's in a better mood!"

Though she held a smile on her face, the tone in her voice wasn't completely convincing and she knew it.

"What was that anyway?" She mumbled to herself, thinking back on the flash and feeling of shock she had felt when she came into contact with Elsa... Not to mention that high pitched cackle...

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings.

"Come in!" She called.

A girl with jet black hair and tan skin poked her head in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Hey" She said in a coy tone "So you're the newbie huh?" She came all the way in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm Melonie" She introduced, holding a hand out for Anna to shake "My room is just across from yours, I was told to come get ya' for lunch. Follow me to the cafe" Melonie turned on her heel and waved for Anna to follow.

Anna followed behind quietly until the reached the stairs.

"I'm Anna" She said softly as they descended. Melonie turned dark blue eyes to face her with that same smirk as before.

"Common name. But still nice"

Anna nodded. She was thinking, wondering why it wasn't Elsa who came and got her. Maybe she could visit the older girl's room and talk things out, then they could go to meals together every day.

"Hey Melonie?" Anna asked.

"Hmm?"

"Which one is Elsa's room?"

"Who?" The black haired girl looked confused before a dark realization dawned on her face "Ohh. You mean the demon. Yeah, it doesn't live in the dormitory, don't worry"

Anna looked shocked and taken aback. Her jaw dropped and she watched as Melonie nonchalantly strode through the foyer and down the hall to their right as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Anna stumbled to keep up and gave her an offended look.

"What do you mean 'the demon?' And why doesn't she live in the dorm?"

Melonie cocked a brow at her "Why do you think? It's a demon, and I meant just that"

Anna was now fuming, but she let it show very little on her face.

"'_She'_ You mean 'She' is human and deserves to be referenced as such"

Melonie scoffed "Hardly... Spend a little time here. You'll see"

And that was when Anna officially decided she didn't like this girl.

* * *

The cafeteria was just slightly further down the hallway. Once they entered the large double doors into the huge white room with many long wooden tables, the two girls went their separate ways without a word. Anna found her way to the lunch line at the back of the room, grabbing a tray and choosing her food as she continued down the line.

She sat at the closest table with a huff, almost spilling her pudding over the edge of it's bowl. A quick scan of the room had told her that Elsa wasn't there. Though, there WERE a lot more people than she would have assumed. Most of them were nuns and other such figures of the church, but at least half of the room was filled with people her age and younger.

She continued eating silently, albeit a little grumpily as well, when a soft but low voice sounded from behind her.

"May I sit here?"

Anna turned around and looked up at a large blonde boy, wearing brown sweat pants and a red T- shirt. He had a goofy looking grin on his face, which in most cases Anna would have thought to be taunting, but he didn't seem like he was out to hurt her. She lowered her fork and nodded at him, gesturing to the empty seat beside her.

"Thanks" He said, a little less softly and a little more happily.

"So, you new?" He asked rather bluntly.

Anna gave him a slightly peeved expression, which was more due to her still settling anger towards the girl she had just met.

"Yeah" She answered plainly.

The boy shook his head, wearing a knowing small smile "I saw you come in with Melonie. Not exactly the greatest first impression" He chuckled and stuck out his large hand "I'm Kristoff, and you are?"

Anna's expression softened as he spoke, something about him just seemed really friendly... Plus he had acknowledged that the girl from before wasn't the best of people to be around, therefor stating that not everyone here was like that. So she could accept him.

"Anna" She shook his hand lightly and they went back to eating their food.

"So..." Kristoff began, trailing off to find his words "If you don't mind my asking, what was it that Melonie did to make you all grumpy?"

Anna huffed and took a violent bite of mashed potato from her fork.

"I tried to politely ask her about where my sister is staying and she got all rude, like, the demon doesn't stay in the dormitory" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up and using a mock voice for what Melonie had said.

Kristoff raised an eye brow "The demon?"

"Yeah! Can you believe that? Rude!"

"Your sister is the demon?"

"Yes, pay attention"

"You may not want to tell that to anybody else"

"Why not?"

Kristoff sighed and ran a hand down his face "The demon is what they call her here. People don't view her kindly. I didn't even know she had a sister"

"Why don't people view her kindly?"

"This isn't a conversation to held at lunch when everyone else is around" Kristoff said in a harsh whisper before straightening up and smiling "How about you come with me after lunch? I have some work to do and we can talk in private"

Anna was slightly skeptical, but she shrugged and agreed to Kristoff's offer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first time I've actually spoken to you guys outside of replying to reviews. **

**Just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful reviews, anonymous ones included, and that the next chapter we'll find out a bit more about my Kristoff, see you then :)**


End file.
